


The Perfect Gift

by tatteredspider



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Yuuri is a blushing mess, poodle socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Yuuri buys something for Viktor that he thought would make him laugh and instead it becomes his favourite thing ever...after Yuuri...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom, though I've been writing for Dragon Age for a couple of years. Hope it's okay.

 

“Yuuri? What are these?”

Yuuri turned to find Viktor framed by his doorway, sun from the far windows casting his body in shadow, streams of light around his head like a halo. A perfect sight when looking upon your personal skating god. “What are what?” he asked, even though he was certain of what the other man held in his hands.

“These,” he waved the items, stepping forward, moving from a perfect silhouette to an even more perfect, in colour picture. Victor Nikiforov was tall and lean, perfectly proportioned for the figure skating world. As opposed to Yuuri himself, who had to go above and beyond on and off the rink to keep his weight optimal. Viktor's eyes flashed bright blue with mirth- thank God!- and his smile could light up the room while his hair was so pale an ash colour that it was almost silver. Save for a few cherry blossom petals that had fallen on him while sitting outside, of course.

Yuuri didn't realize he'd been staring until Viktor waved his fingers in front of Yuuri's face and the younger man blushed furiously. _I always get caught staring!_ But Victor was chuckling, causing a warm sensation to build in Yuuri's chest. He loved when Viktor laughed.

Once again Viktor was waving the items in the air, spinning in place en pointe. “Do you know what these are, Yuuri?” he asked again.

“They're...um...they're socks,” Yuuri mumbled quietly, kind of hoping that Viktor would forget the question and move on. But no such luck.

“Why were they on my dresser, do you know?”

“I, uh, I put them there.”

“You did?” _Oh God, his face._ His smile was getting wider, his eyes softening. Could Viktor get more amazingly handsome? Viktor lifted the socks and gave them a good look. They were nothing special, really, just a pair of dark grey socks with pictures of poodles stitched on them that looked remarkably like Maccachin. Yuuri had thought they were cute, and that maybe Viktor would get a laugh out of them.

Instead Viktor turned back to Yuuri, smile wide. “I will wear them everyday.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Viktor pulled at the cuff of his dress shirt, making sure that it fell perfectly along the line of his wrist. It wouldn't do to look sloppy on Yuuri's big day, after all. Yuuri Katsuki's return to the ice after last year's difficult run had to be perfect. Satisfied that his shirt was in place, he turned at began shrugging into the suit jacket that matched his perfectly pleated trousers. Dark charcoal grey to match his socks.

“ _The charcoal, sir? Are you certain?”_

_“Yes. They must match the socks.”_

_“Socks?”_

_“Yes. The most perfect gift I have ever received. The suit must match.”_

The clerk where he had bought the suit was confused, of course. Who bought a three piece suit to match a pair of socks with poodles on them? But they were from Yuuri and therefore perfect.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Yuuri had just finished packing for their trip to Barcelona and went in search of Viktor. The older man had claimed an errand earlier but had returned not long before. Usually Yuuri found the Russian man out in the baths or out under the cherry trees. Or face buried in a bowl of katsudon, his favourite pork cutlet dish. But this time Yuuri found Viktor sitting next to Yuuri's mother at a low table, thread and needle spread out in front of them, both with torn socks and lightbulbs in hand.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, confused.

“Oh, Yuuri, join us,” his mother called to him with a smile. “We're darning socks.”

Yuuri was dumbfounded. Viktor? Was darning...socks... _Wait! Was Viktor blushing?_

There was definitely a heated flush to the man's cheeks as he worked on weaving the needle and thread around the small hole in his footwear. “Yes. I found a hole in my sock and it needed to be fixed. Your mother offered to teach me.” Yuuri took a good look at the socks in the Russian's hands and became slightly flushed himself. Little poodles were staring back at him. Viktor looked up, catching Yuuri's eye. “I could not let my favourite socks have a hole.”

Yuuri's heart beat a thousand times faster in his chest, once again taken aback by how much he loved that man.

  
  


  
  


  
  


The entire day had been a whirlwind of activity. The church, the service, friends and family hugging and crying. The reception afterwards with a thousand faces and so many languages being bandied about Yuuri was lost. He almost wanted to leave early, even though their flight didn't leave for a few more hours.

Almost, but for the wonderful man smiling at him from across the dance floor. It was time for their dance and they'd been practising for weeks for this.

Most couples just did a slowdance in each others arms to a favourite song, but no! Viktor Nikiforov was not about to settle for something so banal! No, Viktor needed to choreograph something wonderful, something that the entire reception would remember forever.

Not that it mattered to Yuuri as he set his feet for the push off. Because there on the floor, braced for their own movements, were the most well loved pair of poodle socks on the most well loved pair of feet ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr under tatteredspiderweb. I'm looking to take on writing commissions after some serious set backs this month so if you're interested you can message me here or over there. Thanks!


End file.
